Ivresse au Renard Assoupi
by Un Chuchotis
Summary: Machiavelli est tracassé. Préoccupé. Il tente de repousser un instinct qui l'incite à aller vers lui.   Alors, quoi de mieux que l'alcool pour essayer d'oublier ? Yaoi
1. Ivresse

**Titre** : Ivresse au Renard Assoupi

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, heureusement pour eux ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Machiavelli était émméché pour la première fois de sa vie.

Habituellement, il répugnait à se mêler à la plèbe de quelque manière, mais des instincts qu'il aurait voulu taire l'avait mené à aller boire pour s'oublier un peu.

Il était fatigué d'être sans cesse hanté par ce sourire en coin qu'il détestait et adorait à la fois, mais n'avait presque jamais l'occasion d'admirer sans risques.

Il voulait absolument le voir.

Alors, le philosophe avait cédé à regrets à l'appel de la plus proche taverne, pour boire un peu, espérant oublier, mais aussi pour poursuivre un autre but moins noble qu'il s'interdisait formellement de ressasser.

.

Le Renard Assoupi n'était pas un endroit immense, mais avait la prestance, si l'on peu dire, d'être le principal repaire des voleurs de Rome régulièrement visité par Ezio Auditore, qui avait, malgré tous ses efforts, une certaine notoriété.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il s'était abandonné à l'excès, et en avait bien conscience, c'était bien le but premier de sa venue. La nuit tombait déjà sur les rues, et à cette heure- ci, il était déjà trop tard pour le philosophe pour faire marche arrière.

La danseuse sur la table d'en face lui lançait des regards aguichants en se déhanchant, pour le bonheur du public, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se moquait des femmes et de lui-même depuis que ses yeux avaient eu le malheur de croiser un regard violet.

Il était préoccupé par un homme, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Niccolo Machiavelli était dans un état que personne ne lui connaissait.

La fraise de travers, les cheveux ébouriffés, le dos courbé sous un poids invisible, les yeux à moitié fermés et les joues rougies, il resserra les doigts autour de son verre en soupirant.

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, et la personne qu'il avait secrètement espéré voir ne s'était toujours pas montré.

Une porte s'ouvrit discrètement dans son dos, révélant un quatuor de voleurs venus récupérer le fruit de la malchance légendaire des gardes venus prendre leur pause en journée, espérant se détendre avec quelques jeux d'argent qu'ils perdaient immanquablement.

« Il ne va pas tarder. » se rassura le philosophe.

Cependant il vida encore d'un seul trait son verre, et en commanda un second immédiatement, pour ne pas succomber au désespoir. Il n'était pas homme à geindre ou même exprimer la moindre contrarieté, mais sa détresse devenait palpable aux yeux des autres clients, et il se devait de conserver son apparence froide et soignée.

Les voix des ivrognes qui criaient des propos incompréhensibles commençait à agacer sérieusement l'assistance, et la plupart des habitués partaient au fur et à mesure que le jour tombait , vidant ainsi peu à peu la taverne, pour laisser place à un silence reposant. Une fois de plus, il commanda un énième verre de rhum, s'apprêtant à partir à son tour.

Une main tapota son épaule, le tirant de sa rêverie.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, le regard vague, prêt à insulter quiconque le questionnerait.

« Il faut boire avec modération... » lui assena doucement une voix familière.

« Oh non pas lui », songea Machiavelli.

.

D'une voix éraillée, il salua :

« Volpe...

- Machiavelli ? Depuis quand t'adonne-tu aux plaisirs de la boisson ? s'étonna l'homme encapuchonné, un air mi-inquiet, mi-railleur sur le visage.

- Je ne... »

Pour se donner quelque peu contenance, il voulut poser son coude sur la table, pour prendre son attitude pensive que tout le monde lui connaissait. Mais l'alcool ayant quelque peu endommagé ses capacités motrices, il manqua celle-ci, se cognant ainsi le menton contre le bois dur, arrachant un sourire moqueur du voleur.

« Peut être un peu... »gromella-t-il à son vis-à-vis, en projetant qu'il devrait s'arrêter de boire avant de perdre définitivement toute crédibilité.

Comme en réponse, la Volpe glissa dans la poche d'un serveur quelques florins, pour s'assurer de ne pas voir le nouvel alcoolique jeté dehors. Il s'assit à la table du philosophe. Il avait quelques points à éclaircir avec son ami penseur.

Autant en profiter pour comprendre enfin le sens des regards enfievrés qu'il surprennait parfois de la part de son compagnon.

« Alors Niccolo, qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Renard Assoupi ?

-Besoin de prendre du recul, mentit l'intérréssé en vidant un nouveau verre pour s'encourager face aux yeux déroutants de son meilleur ennemi.

-Ah, vraiment ? répliqua le voleur en commandant un alcool autrement plus fort que celui que son ami buvait déjà.

-Non. Je ne veux que me détendre. »

.

La Volpe fut fasciné par son interlocuteur, tandis qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, simplement pour meubler la tension palpable qui grimpait.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il l'avait suspecté de traîtrise, mais depuis qu'il avait été blanchi par des preuves irrévocables fournies par Ezio, en qui il vouait une confiance absolue et une fidélité à toute épreuves, cette méfiance avait presque totalement disparu.

Presque.

Ce sentiment de haine teinté de colère s'était mué en autre chose d'indéfini, et cette nouvelle perception du politicien l'inquiétait un peu parfois.

Il avait enfin l'occasion de lui parler à coeur ouvert, et puis les voleurs et mercenaires à sa solde étant déjà partis effectuer leurs basses besognes, ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la taverne, lui calmement assis et l'autre avachi sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses bras croisés.

Ils débutèrent une conversation sur tout et rien, simplement pour parler d'autre chose que d'assassinats sordides.

Encouragé par les verres et les déclarations anarchistes de La Volpe, il commença à critiquer avec véhémence la politique de Rome.

« Mais tu ne propose pas de solutions, tout comme moi, argumenta le voleur.

Pourtant abreuvé régulièrement d'alcool par ses bons soins, son ami parlait doucement et posémment, le regard cependant moins lucide et une tenue plus négligée qu'à son habitude.

-Mais si ! Regarde-toi, par exemple. Tu es rusé, d'où La Volpe, j'imagine, et agit dans l'ombre, pour des résultats pas moins efficaces qu'en travaillant à découvert. Tu trompes, et connaîs les pièges dans lesquels le commun des mortels tombent souvent. Cependant tu manques de pouvoir, même si une partie du peuple te suit, ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est rien à mes yeux. A l'inverse, Cesare Borgia...

-Ce chacal ? s'offusqua le voleur.

-Je vois plus en lui un lion qu'un chacal. Il ne voit pas les pièges comme tu sais le faire, mais il se défend contre ceux qui voudraient lui accaparer le pouvoir. Il s'en tient simplement à être aggressif et roi, tel un lion, ce qui n'est pas très habile. Il faut être à la fois lion et renard. »

Dans son esprit embrumé, Machiavelli se dit qu'il devrait le consigner quelque part.

La Volpe se sentait étrangement bien, en compagnie du philosophe.

Ses paroles, à défaut d'être porteuses d'optimisme, étaient néanmoins propices à la réflexion, ce qui lui était rare de pouvoir faire en compagnie d'esprits fins.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion, chacun d'eux se détendait, et même si la présence du regard de La Volpe fixé sur lui troublait quelque peu Niccolo, l'alcool lui arrachait quelques aveux indirects, tandis que La Volpe, parfaitement sobre, les saisissait avec une certaine fascination en ne laissant rien paraître, comprenant peu à peu la véritable raison de sa venue.

.

Cependant les heures défilaient et bientôt ils souhaitèrent clore la discussion, préférant le confort d'un lit.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, lorsque le philosophe se leva, vacilla et faillit finalement s'étaler de tout son long au sol en voulant partir, rattrappé de justesse par les bons réflexes du voleur aux aguets, qui le porta aussitôt dans ses bras pour le porter à l'étage des chambres, qui d'habitude ne servaient jamais.

Un délicieux picotement les parcoururent, mais aucun ne jugea bon d'en avertir l'autre, persuadés tous deux d'être abusés.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bougonna le politicien.

- Je te sauve la mise. Si demain matin on te retrouve titubant sur la voie publique...»

Seuls des petits grognements d'inconforts répondirent à la mise en garde de La Volpe. Celui-ci ne put résister bien longtemps à la fragilité attendrissante de l'homme lorsqu'il le déposa dans une chambre, alors il tenta le tout pour le tout, mettant pour une fois de côté la raison, en fermant les rideaux de la fenêtre.

La dernière sensation du philosophe fut la chaleur d'un souffle qui n'était pas le sien sur ses lèvres.

.

Le lendemain matin, Niccolo se réveilla en nage, encore plus débraillé que la nuit passée.

Il regarda autour de lui. Seul dans une chambre, sans vêtement autre qu'un pantalon de toile.

A travers le plancher, on pouvait entendre le bruit de la foule, et à la seule pensée de voir du monde, le politicien grimaça.

Assis sur le lit, il avait la tête qui tournait, la bouche sèche et des courbatures. Il fronça les sourcils, encore ensommeillé, et leva ses mains pour frotter ses yeux cernés, par réflexe matinal.

Une douleur dans son poignet gauche attira son attention. L'approchant de son visage pour l'observer de plus près, il découvrit une echymose violacée. Il y en avait plusieurs, le long de son bras, qui remontaient à son cou et descendait jusqu'à son bas-ventre.

Il ne fit pas tout de suite le lien, mais il se rappela d'un regard violet, d'un lion et d'un renard.

Quand il se rendit finalement compte de qui était sûrement responsable de la demi-douzaine de suçons, il pinça l'arrête de son nez en soupirant, ignorant s'il devait être satisfait d'avoir enfin réalisé son plus grand fantasme, ou déçu d'avoir été exagérément encouragé à boire.

Il était venu dans l'idée de boire pour oublier qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait son collègue, son coeur ratait plusieurs battements.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit que sa nuit avait sans doute étée encore plus courte qu'il ne l'avait pensé en voyant les marques et les quelques plaies.

Maintenant, il savait que son désir avait été partagé, au moins le temps d'une nuit.

Il murmura un « merci » inaudible et retomba dans ses oreillers comme une masse, faisant voler un peu de poussière. Il prit une grande inspiration, et constata avec un certain détachement que l'alcool, le lendemain, c'est comme la fin d'un rêve.

**.**

**.**

**A suivre**


	2. De nouvelles sortes d'Ivresses

**Note d'auteur** : Bon, habituellement je ne fais pas de publicité, mais je vous informe néanmoins qu'une super artiste s'est inspiré du premier chapitre pour en faire un fan art. Je lui consacre de fait une note rien qu'à elle pour la remercier ;)

Tapez yunurie sur google,vous devriez tomber sur sa galerie deviantart, et cherchez Machiavelli drunk. Merci beaucoup !

.

.

.

.

.

Il y avait comme des sons de combats qui venaient de loin, sur une petite musique entraînante. Maintenant il entendait aussi des voix graves et sévères. Le soleil chauffant sa peau, il ouvrit les yeux, mais se sentit pourtant perdre la vue.

Ah non, Machiavelli était simplement en train de se réveiller, en nage, croyant devenir fou du mal de tête qui lui martelait cruellement le front.

Le premier réveil avait été simple, mais le second, quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, lui vidait toute l'energie qu'il avait recupérée. Allongé sur le lit aux draps trempés de sueur, il marmonnait que plus jamais il ne toucherait à la boisson. Il tenta de se redresser, mais retomba aussitôt.

Le philosophe se releva tant bien que mal, surtout mal, et se retrouva à vaciller jusqu'à la fenêtre de la petite chambre. Il l'ouvrit, espérant entendre les héraults crier les dernières nouvelles. Au loin, il n'entendit que le bruit de la foule et ne vit que le soleil éblouissant en ce début d'après-midi. Baissant les yeux, il se rhabilla lentement et rajusta ses cheveux ébourriffés.

Alors qu'il enfilait sa deuxième botte, sautillant sur un pied, il se figea et se souvint de son premier réveil.

Volpe...

Il perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le plancher lorsqu'il prit conscience du pétrin dans lequel il venait de se mettre.

.

Toute fatigue oubliée, il passa la porte de la chambre en vitesse, et descendit les marches de l'escalier en bois en s'appuyant aux murs, encore titubant. L'auberge était déjà en activité, et quelques clients commençaient déjà à affluer pour parier et boire. Le point positif de ce lieu, c'était qu'on pouvait y noyer ses amours morts, dès le jour levé, en laissant ses malheurs à la porte.

Niccolo s'avança vers le tavernier et se commanda un simple verre d'eau, qu'il vida d'une seule traite, pour se rafraîchir et éclaircir ses idées. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa nuit, mais il sentait encore le souffle brûlant du voleur sur ses lèvres et la douleur de ses contusions.

Accoudé au comptoir, il soupira. Il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. Du moins, pas pour les « bonnes » raisons, mais il n'aimait pas l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un coup d'un soir. Se réveiller seul au matin lui avait profondément déplu.

Décuvé et pleinement en possession de ses moyens, il laissa quelques florins pour payer son eau, et traversa la salle d'un pas décidé.

.

Sortant de la taverne, le politicien avait la conviction qu'il devait le retrouver, mais il n'avait aucune idée de où commencer. Il marcha dans la direction des rues les plus mal-famées de Rome, et, à part des gens douteux qui se vendaient des objets incertains sous le manteau. L'un d'eux le fixa longtemps d'un air soupçonneux. Il s'enfuit rapidement, lorsqu'il constata que La Volpe ne se cachait nulle part, et d'ailleurs, comment retrouver un homme dont le métier était de se cacher et d'échapper continuellement aux gardes.

Il aurait volontiers pu demander l'aide d'Ezio, il ne doutait de pas de ses capacités à lui mentir, mais face au regard perçant de l'Assassin, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Et qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire ? « Dis Ezio, tu n'aurais pas vu La Volpe ? Je voudrais le voir pour lui demander s'il a passé une bonne nuit.»

Non, définitivement, cette idée était à proscrire, songea-t-il en cherchant du regard les voleurs dont le visage lui serait familier.

Mais il n'apperçut de loin que quelques courtisanes de Claudia, et celles-ci paraissaient manifestement déjà très occupées, et il ne pensait pas qu'elles sauraient quelque chose. Déçu de ses recherches infructueuses, il se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre au Renard Assoupi, qu'il serait bien forcé d'y retourner un jour ou l'autre.

Après tout, il avait tout son temps.

.

Il se retrouva donc à son point de départ, à la même table que la soirée passée.

Mais cette fois, il comptait bien rester mesuré dans sa consomation.

Fort de ses convictions, il se redressa sur sa chaise et balaya la salle du regard. Seuls quelques ivrognes mâchaient des mots indéchiffrables dans leur bouche régulièrement abreuvée. Le philosophe se révulsa en songeant qu'il avait pu leur ressembler, même juste le temps d'une soirée, avec leurs yeux égarés et leurs paroles incompréhensibles.

Il attendit, attendit toute la journée, pendant de longues heures où il désespéra un peu plus à meusure que le temps passait. Avec les clients, l'alcool affluait et il ne tarda pas à céder à l'appel d'une chope mousseuse.

Tant pis pour la sobrieté.

.

Les verres s'enchaînèrent sagement jusqu'au soir, et il avait légèrement perdu le sens des réalités. Il était juste sûr qu'il devait oublier pas mal de choses.

Cependant, il avait encore conscience de sa propre tristesse, et même lorsque la nuit arriva, il continua de boire. Il supportait mieux l'alcool, maintenant qu'il était habitué. La tête dans ses bras croisés, le politicien réflechissait et tentait de garder les idées plus ou moins claires.

Bientôt, il se mit à somnoler, et seul le bruit des clients qui pariaient des sommes astronomiques pour un simple jet de dés le maintint éveillé. Il attendait le passage des voleurs, et ne fut pas déçu. Tard dans la nuit, il entendit la plainte désespérée d'un homme qui venait de perdre tout un mois de salaire avec un seul pari.

Quelques heures plus tard il tourna la tête de l'inconfort de ses avants-bras et regarda les voleurs qui s'avançaient subrebticement pour s'adonner à leur travail.

Machiavelli le vit finalement, au milieu des buveurs et des courtisanes, adossé au mur. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il se leva et courut à renfort de grandes enjambées maladroites mais décidées et se planta devant le voleur, qui le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

« Niccolo ?

- Volpe...

- J'imagine que tu te poses peut-être des questions. Peut-être pourrions nous régler ça...

- MASCALZONE ! cria le philosophe en perdant son sang-froid.

.

Soupirant du manque de retenue de son vis-à-vis, La Volpe saisit par le bras sous les yeux surpris des quelques ivrognes encore conscients. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne, mais autant être prévenants.

Niccolo se laissa entraîner dehors par le voleur, agacé et sentant des picotements annonciateurs de larmes de joie de l'avoir retrouvé et de tristesse mêlées. Il se retrouva coincé contre le mur, face à son pire rêve, son meilleur cauchemar. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, violet contre brun, homme à homme.

- Tu étais ivre.

- Et tu ne l'étais pas ! Je ne suis pas stupide, j'ai bien vu les marques, dit Machiavelli e

- Quelles marques ? demanda l'homme encapuchonné, redoutant de ce qui allait sûrement suivre.

- Ces marques-ci !

Le philosophe défit sa fraise, dévoilant sa peau jusqu'au torse. C'était indécent, mais la rue était déserte et à part eux-mêmes, il n'y avait personne pour voir les contusions, qui s'étiraient bien au-delà des limites de son corps.

- Bon, j'ai peut-être... capitula le voleur, en lorgnant plus longtemps que nécessaire sur la parcelle du corps que le philosophe lui dévoilait. Celui-ci ne jugea pas bon de refermer ses vêtements, et le coupa plûtôt :

- Je te conseille de bien choisir tes mots.

Après un silence qui lui parut interminable, il lâcha finalement, d'une voix sans timbre :

- Niccolo. J'ai un sacré problème.

- On a tous des problèmes.

- Peut-être, mais celui-ci nous concerne, toi et moi.

- Et quel est-il ?

Il en avait une certaine idée, mais n'osait y croire, ou plutôt avait peur d'y croire.

- Te amo.

- ...

La Volpe sembla soudain très interéssé par la pointe de sa botte gauche. Celui-ci resta figé, de bonheur ou d'horreur, il ne le sut. Seule sa bouche eut le courage de bouger, et le son qui en sortit l'étonna lui-même.

- Imbecille, tu aurais au moins pu rester avec moi. » murmura t-il.

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que des lèvres familières s'emparaient déjà des siennes, qui réagirent avec un entrain qu'il ne se conaissait pas. Mais que conaissait-il vraiment de lui-même ? Après tout, c'était bien le philosophe si froid et si rigide qui geignait maintenant sous les caresses du voleur qui descendaient de plus en plus bas, le long de son corps bouillonant.

Bientôt, ils sentirent le besoin de se poser quelque part, n'importe où, pourvu qu'ils puissent s'aimer sans risquer d'être interrompus.

.

Ils traversèrent donc la taverne déserte jusqu'à l'escalier qu'ils avaient empruntés selon le même principe la veille, le philosophe dans les bras du voleur, pour rejoindre la même chambre. Ils n'oublieraient pas les cris qui retentirent contre les murs de la pièce.

.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se réveillèrent le lendemain dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, leurs jambes emmêlées dans les draps.

Contemplant de tout son saoul le visage de son amant, le philosophe se rendormit à ses côtés, en se faisant la réflexion que son ivresse alcoolique c'était terminée par une ivresse charnelle.

Il comptait bien recommencer.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
